Vlad's Doll
by drosselmeyer's grandaughter
Summary: I will write a summry soon but my mind is all twisted up at the moment , so read and review. DannyxOc
1. Brand new Doll

Okay, I notice that Danny is either yaoi or with Sam, and since I don't like Sam or the fact that he is yaoi (I have nothing against gays.) I decided that I will put my character with him.

I got this story inspiration by listen to a song call "Herr Drosselmeyer Doll" by Abney Park. Give it a listen and maybe you might get a new story idea.

Disclaimer: I don't own Danny Phantom. If I did Sam would be a little bit prettier and Danny would be with someone else. I just own my character.

Enjoy.

* * *

Deep in the ghost zone, a certain villain flew quickly through the green atmosphere and passes through the strange purple doors but there's was one that he was searching for. A certain one that cannot be missed. A door that he must enter and retrieve the key to make his plan into a success. He knew most of the ghost villain men would be there and try to get it as well, so he must do want he must to have it in his possession.

'Ah there it is.' A sly smirk formed on his pale face. His red eyes gaze on the grey door with a lot of clockwork still turning as if it was working a clock. His hand grab on the door knob and he open the door and he went inside ready to buy his auction. He sat on the black elegant chair by a lovely dark table, he looked around the room and he notice he was right a lot of the villain men were here to buy the auction that is only available once the owner dies that owned that the item is returned to this strange place. This idem is the most desired not only is it the only one made but it's the most powerful weapon in the ghost zone. And most of the human organization wants it too.

The lights slowly turned off that the room was pitch black and one spot light turn on to the Auctioneer. This is what he waited patiently for. He waited most his life this event. The Auctioneer coy smiled turned into a twisted madman. Like the cherisher cat twisted grin. His top hat tilted up and his dark cloths nicely done as a young gentleman. The circus music turned on as well the stage lights went on."Gentlemen welcome back. I know you were all waiting for the old bat to die to have this lovely creature in your possession."

Then the red curtain went up and there on the floor with white laces and silk was a young girl no older than 16. Everyone in the room went almost into chaos and awed at the beautiful young girl. Murmurs and questions flooded the room. But Vald Maters stood quiet waiting for the Auction price. He stared at her pitiful form on the floor. She was sitting on her knees, her shoes were white ballet pointers and her blue orbs stared at the floor with an emotionless face. she looked like a doll. The men couldn't really see her face because most of it was hidden away by her long way brown hair that spread on the floor. Her white silky dress that hugged her body so nicely laces were here and there on the dress and a lacy bow was tied on her hair. Chains were locked on both of her wrist on and a large one around her neck.

"I thought we are here for a weapon not a useless HUMAN GIRL!" Skulker Yelled angrily. Everyone yelled in agreement. The Auctioneer only smiled even more.

"Gentlemen, this fallen angel is the illegitimate daughter of art and science. A modern marvel of engineering, clockworks elevated to the very natural process which even now is in your blood, racing, your eyes flashing at such irreproachable beauty." He walked to the young girl and lifted her face to show everyone to what he was talking about. Every one awed and cooed at her beauty as she stared at the nothing of the darkness. The Auctioneer grabbed her hair and ran his finger through it. Playing with her hair as he continued.

"I stand before you as her father. Sprung fully-formed from my brow, dewy and sweet; she can be yours and yours again, for her flesh is the incorruptible pale to be excused from the wages of sin. She is not human. She was clearly made for other uses; she was the last of her real father's creation before he passed away. Her name is—"

The other men were not fully convince, she just looked like another human teenage girl that looked to fragile to battle anything.

"If she is such a powerful weapon then why don't you prove it?" one the ghost man said. The Auction man only smirked, he dropped her hair and picked her limp arm and pointed towards the man who still didn't believe that she was the weapon everyone craved for.

"Can you demonstrate yourself to that man, sweetheart?" the young girl only nodded and she only pointed one finger and the string of white light went hurling at him. His eyes widen in shock, he tired to dodge it but the string wrapped tightly around his neck. He gasped tried to break free for the white string that choked him, she closed her finger a little and the string around his neck tightens than possible. And blood started to come out from the forming wound, everyone back away from him and stared at the young girl in shock and some in fear. The auctioneer placed a hand on her telling her to stop now.

"My love, you can stop now. If you kill him now he would never be able to buy you."

The white string disappeared and put her arm down to her sides. The ghost man inhaled as much air as he possibly could. He went back to his seat and still coughing violently, till they died down the room went quiet and the auction man twisted smiled return to his handsome young face.

"Do I hear the first Bid at 50 thousand?" And chaos fell into the room. Yells and scream of price numbers.

"55!"

"No, 60!"

"75!"

"80!"

"100!"

"120 thousand!" her delicate head tiled to a side and more numbers came in.

"20 million!" one fat man yelled, he wore furs and a lot of jewelry around his neck and on his fat stubby fingers. No one said anything after that. The auctioneer smirked.

"I hear 20 million, any other further bids? NO? I hear nobody, then 20 million… "And just as was about to slam his black hammed on his podium and another yell was hear and not even the greedy fat man protest at the number.

"120 million dollars… all in cash!" Vald Masters yelled. Everyone in the room gasp. The girl was unimpressed and still wore that same emotionless expression.

"Sold to the middle age man, come and claim your prize sir!" And with a snap of his

Finger the chains snapped off and she was released and walked towards her new owner. Everyone awed and she kneeled down on her knees and gently grabbed his hand and brought it to her pink lushes' lips and she kissed his knuckle sweetly making the 40 year old man blush which he never blushed in years since he lost love of his life.

Then she spoke.

"It will be a pleasure to serve you master. Please call me Ruu…" Vald only smirked.

(A.N. it is just the name I really like so don't think it's Rue from princess tutu.)

* * *

Vald placed his sleeping new adoptive daughter on the large queen size bed. She sighed in contentment and turned the other way. Vald smiled and he tucked her in, placing the white comforter on top of her. His hand brushed against her rosy pale cheek. _'She is amazingly soft. It's almost too soft.' _He placed his hand on her cheek put stop himself.

'_She is a doll, a weapon, nothing more. So don't get caught up in the moment Vald!"_ he scolded at himself.

'_It's a good thing to, a doll cannot feel, which means my plan will become a success.'_

He left the room and gently closed the door behind him, carefully so she doesn't wake up.

No mater how beautiful the girl is, he will always still love Maddy.

* * *

Yes it was short, but that how much I thought about it, my imagination is running low so I have recharge up. Send me a review on what you think.

Did you like? Did you hate it? Tell me! Tell me! Tell me!


	2. Playing with the Doll

I want to thank to one person who reviewed me. You know who you are. And I am just glad that people really like my story. So I would like to dedicate this chapter to this one person who reviewed me and built my confidence up. Thank you PsychoKitty1991. This is for you!!!! XD!!!

* * *

Her blue orbs fluttered open when the light hit her face though the white curtain. She pushed the white comforter away from her and rubbed her eye lightly with her white pale delicate hand. She looked around the new strange room, everything was strange to her except the bed and dressers were more familiar to her. She crawled out of her pretty white bed and she decided to explore a bit more. '_Where is my master?' _She thought in question because usually her master would wait till she woke up and give her an assignment. To her, she guesses her new master wasn't the patient type.

She walked around her room, to get a better look. On the right side of her room was a really tall book self. Starting from the floor to the ceiling and the book self covered half of her wall. The book doesn't really interest her, but what really caught her eye was the strange looking contraption. _'What a curious little thing…" _it was small and thin, it almost look like a book, but flip side ways. As she got closer to it she notices that there were buttons with number and letters all over one side.

'_Is it a type writer? It can't be, there is a strange looking thin box over it. What on earth is this thing? Marcus could at least told me the year and the date.'_

"Ahh, I see that you are awake." a rough husky voice said behind her starling her she yelp and looked behind her before she did something she would regret.

"Oh master, you startled me. Please forgive me I was just simply—"

"No need to explain I know you were just exploring… I see you discover your new laptop." He chuckled lightly when her eyes widen and her eye brows lifted in disbelief.

"I beg your pardon… a _Laptop_? What is a _Laptop? _And what use is it purpose?_"_ she asked. She heard her master laugh in amusement at her lack of knowledge for this strange time era. She felt her cheeks burn in embarrassment.

"My dear you are a simply wonderful!" he laughed. "I will tell you how to use it later, but first I need you to do something for me."

"What is your request master?" she sat right back down on her bed.

"You don't need to call me master, just call me uncle for the time being."

"As you wish, uncle."

"Good, now follow me."" She got up and walked towards him and he led her to towards his laboratory.

"Over the years, I had plans to destroy this town and _Jack Fenton…_" he said with must hate in his voice that his little doll could feel it. "I mean.. Umm… to rule over this little town, but this one boy always seems to ruin my plans." The door open on its own, he heard his new doll gasp and back away. He only chuckled.

"No need to be afraid love, it won't harm you." She only nodded and hesitated went inside the room with him and the doors shut right behind her. Then an hologram pop up in front of her old master.

"Welcome Back Turtle dove."

"Is she your lover?" Ruu asked, as she stared at the too. Vald face went extremely red.

"N-No, of course not, she is more like…  
"She doesn't smell human, as the matter of fact she doesn't smell like anything. What is she?" he was starting to squirm and he didn't like it.

"It none or your business, so keep your mouth shut unless you have the permission to speak! Do you understand?'

"Yes uncle, forgive me, I was out of place, it won't happen again."

"Good, as I was saying this boys always ruin my plan, I used everything in my power to destroy him… that were you come in. you are a powerful weapon , I need you to go to his school and gather as much information as you can on him, and once you have thing, on my word, I want you to destroy him." He continued to type on his large computer and Danny Phantom to Danny Fenton picture and video appeared on the screen.

"What kind of information?" she asked while looking at the screen.

"I need a DNA sample of his transformation so I can make the perfect clone… a perfect son."

"I see. When do I start?"

"Actually today…" a smirk played on his face. "You are dismissed, go and change and you will be driven to his school, which starts in an hour and half." She slightly curtsy and left him behind in his laboratory.

"Let the game begin Danny Phantom… Hahahahaha"( A.N. evil laugh)..

* * *

'_Okay, go talk to her, just say hi.'_ He walked towards her but he foot stopped his before her could take another step.

'_Come on, I could fight blood thirsty ghost, but I can't talked to a pretty girl!? What wrong with me?! Come one just go say hi.'_ His body started to listen to him, but he could feel all the blood rush to his face just as he could approach her.

_RRRRRRRRIIIIIIIIINNNNNNNGGGGGG _the school bell rang throughout the school

'_aw, does it always ring when I finally have the guts to go talk to Paulina.'_ Danny thought dreadfully him and his friends, Sam who rolled her eyes and muttered something 'why do boy only see a pretty face. And tucker who was too busy to notice anything, everyone headed inside the school campus headed to their classes, never noticing a black Mercedes pulling up the side walk, and a butler who got out of the car and went to the back side and open the door and held out his hand which a gentle pale hand grab onto gratefully, and just as graceful she got out of the car, the butler handed her, her bag.

"Thank you very much Martin, please pick me up when the day is out." she smiled sweetly. The butler blushed and he nodded and he drove away.

She smooths out her light blue skirt and fixes her bow on her nice pretty blouse. '_So this is Danny Phantom's school. This should be interesting._ ' she flip her long brown hair off her shoulder. The wind blew through her hair making her bangs go out of place and she walked towards the entrance to the school.

* * *

"Hey! Let go of me DASH!" he yelled angrily as dash held on higher to his head between his arms. The girls in the class room talked among themselves even Paulina and Star talked about a big sale going at the mall today. And this is the only period he doesn't have Sam or tucker to back him up. Everything was chaos.

"Hey let give him a big—

"Okay classes settle down, we have a new student joining us today. Her name is Ruu Masters. Ruu would you please come in and introduce yourself." The door knob twisted and the door open wide. The boys gasp when the new student came in and she faces the class. Dash and his friend froze on the spot and slowly let go of Danny's head and underwear he fell on the ground on impact.

"Hello everyone, my name is Ruu Masters and I hope we all become friend in the near future." she saw poor Danny on the floor, and she heard the teacher tell her to go to her seat. She walked towards Danny who was getting up, Dash and his friends quickly made room for her to pass by and offer a couple of empty seats, but she ignore them and bend down to Danny's level.

"Are you alright, young gentleman?"Danny looked up and blushed. A beautiful face was too close to his face, he could almost feel her breath on his lips.

"Y-yea I am f-fine."

"Good, here let me help you up." Her hands went to his arm but were stop by a pair of strong hands on her smooth hands.

"Leave the loser alone and come sit by me." She looked down at the young blond boy. Children these days have no manners, back in England in 1890 Gentleman asked permission for young lady's hand or accompany. Who did this fool think he was to put his hand anywhere he wanted? She was going to teach him some manners. But she remembered her master's words.

"_Don't do anything rash or cause attention to yourself at the school."_ She sighed in frustration.

"Please unhand me, and don't lay your filthy hands on me ever again." Everyone in the room gasp and dash took his hands off of her. She glared at him and went to help Danny up. He awkwardly went to his seat and she sat next to him.

"Well back to our lesson…." Ruu tapped on Danny shoulder and in respond looked at her.

"Y-yes Ruu.'"

"What's your name?"

"Danny Fenton." He said, he looked back at the teacher and the teacher didn't pay any attention to them while they were talking.

"Danny Fenton?"

"Y-Yes?"

"Would you mind if I had lunch with you today, I would love it, if I was in your accompany."

"Sure. If that's what you want."

"Of course… one more question." She asked

"Yes…'

"When is the lunch hour?"

"That's right after 3rd period."

"Excellent, my don't you pick me up my class, because everything here is so unfamiliar and I just wanted—"

"No it's no problem. What's your 3rd period?"

"French, which I don't know why I have that course, when I am so fluent in that language."

"You speak French? Really?'

"Oui beau jeune monsieur..."

"That's great, because I have French and I am kind of flunking and—" he said nervously, his blush return to his face. He could never talk to a pretty girl but when a beautiful girl like Ruu starts talking him, his confidence is up and he could talk to any girl. She put her elbows on the table and lead her head on her hands and stared at him with amusement.

"I could tutor you if you want." Her eyes stared at him and he never seen beautiful eyes like that before, there were really blue, her blue eye's made his color look dull.

" You would do that?"

"Of course I would, even thought I just meet you I know you are too nice and gentle for your own good." She whispered, Danny blushed impossibly redder. The teacher looked at the whispering couple and angrily asked.

"Do you have anything to share with the class Miss Masters?"

"_Miss Masters?...MASTERS as in Vald MASTERS! Then she must be working for— _Danny thought dreadfully, just when a beautiful girl starts to talk to him everything has to be Vald fault. God he hated so much. Why? Why oh why?

"I don't see how it is any of your business or their business for that matter. This conversation is only between me and Mr. Fenton. It's really rude to butt into other people's conversation, I thought all adults understood that." Everyone in the room gasp at the young girl who talks back to their teacher. She crossed her legs over each other, her elbow on the table, her fingers entwine with each other, and her chin rest on top of them, giving the teacher a look, daring to scold at her, but he took the challenge.

"I want you and Mr. Fenton to go the Principal's office this instant!" he yelled.

"Why Mr. Lancer?"

"I won't tolerate rude behavior from a student."Ruu only raised an eyebrow at him.

"The only one rude here Mr. Lancer is you." For a moment she thought she saw smoke coming for his ears and is face was red and scarlet with rage.

"YOU AND MR. FENTON TO THE OFFICE NOW!!!" Ruu sighed and got up from her desk and grabbed Danny Fenton by his hand that protest and struggled out of her hold, but she held him tightly and both of them were out of the class room.

"Let go of ME!"He yelled, she looked startled and she let go, but she was confused, wasn't he just shy and blushy a moment ago? What happen? Was he mad because she got him in trouble?

"Please forgive me, if I knew better I would have talked to you—"he cut her off angrily, his eyes glared at her as if she was another enemy.

"What are doing her _Miss Master_!?"He spates her name as if was a disease.

"Here for education, My uncle sent me here to—"

"YOU are working for HIM are you?!" How did he know? Did she give away? Was she too obvious? This kind of work she was really careful with, so she wasn't going be careless now.

"What are you talking about? Working for who?"

"Your "uncle!" he yelled again.

"No, my mother went to get married somewhere in Europe and she could not take me with her so she put me here with Uncle Vald since they are siblings… Well adoptive siblings. I just got here yesterday, so you could make any false accusation all you want." She lied, his eyes widen in disbelief and she stomped any leaving him behind.

'_crap! Just when I start to like her, I think the worst and not only did I yell at her but now she must think I am a complete weirdo for to her like that! Geez I am such an idot_!' he slapped his forehead with the palm of his hand, and he chase after her. He was not going screw this up.

"Ruu, wait up!"

Rue smirk. _'got him where I want him.'_ She stops and he caught up to her, his voice was apologetic.

"I am sorry Ruu, I should have not yelled at you like that, or accuse of something like that. I had a bad day and should not take it out on you like that."

"It's quiet alright. You did confuse me with all that nonsense, I forgive you, but you have do something for me.'

"What's that?" Ruu coy smile grew, and she put her hair behind her ear. She had a good feeling about him.

* * *

There done. I hope this was long to your liking, what did you think of her so far? Do you hate her? Do you love her? Do you like my story? Wwwwwwweeeeeelllllll???


	3. Disappointment

* * *

Sorry it took so long, I was stuck and I couldn't think of the next chapter and my internet is down, so I had to wait to bring it back up. Well I hope you are enjoying the story so far, I got another review after I updated the 2nd chapter, so I would like to thank him!! Thank you!

Enjoy!

* * *

Last time:

"_Ruu, wait up!"_

_Rue smirk. 'got him where I want him.' She stops and he caught up to her, his voice was apologetic._

"_I am sorry Ruu, I should have not yelled at you like that, or accuse of something that wasn't true. I had a bad day and should not take it out on you."_

"_It's quiet alright. You did confuse me with all that nonsense, I forgive you, but you have do something for me."_

"_What's that?" Ruu coy smile grew, and she put her hair behind her ear. She had a good feeling about him._

_

* * *

_

"So, what do I need to do?"Danny asked, she turned her face into thought and then she smiled at him. He notices something about her. Every time she smiles, it wasn't genuine… like she has to force it or something. Her face doesn't have any… emotion.

"Not telling you." She grabbed his arm and led him into the front entrance.

"What do you mean you're not telling? Where are we going? The principal's office is on the other side…"

"My, My, don't you have so many questions today…well if you must know, you are going to take me sightseeing, then we might as well go out to lunch, I'll pay of course."

She continues to drag him across the hallway towards the main entrance, she felt him shrug off his hand away from her. _'What now?!'_ she thought with annoyance. '_I thought this is what all teenagers want these days?... I need him to trust me more.'_

"What is it now? Are you angry with me?"

"No, that's not it."

"Then what's wrong?"

"I just don't think that we shouldn't ditch school, I'll show you around after school, and for lunch we could eat with my friends at the cafeteria." She only sighed in disappointment. She didn't know this boy was a good boy, or had no back bone. So she decided to play the miss disappointment girl, maybe that would peer pressure him into going.

"Oh Daniel, how disappointing, I wanted to do something fun with you, I promise we will make it back before lunch starts, so we could eat with your friends. Please reconsider." She pleaded. How could he say no to a face like that? How can any boy say no to a face like hers? He would be the biggest idiot to turn her down…but then again, he could make his parents disappointed at him, and…

"Please Danny, I promise we will make it here before lunch. I just can't stand it here."

"…Alright, but we come back before lunch, got it." he said firmly. And this one time that he actually saw it. A bright genuine smile that glowed on her pretty face, he couldn't help but blush as she place her arm around his and lead him out the main entrance with excitement. If only he could feel excitement like she did instead of guilt and shame…

* * *

Sam yawn again for the fifth time since she been inside this class room. Her head looked out the window and notices two figures leaving out the school, she looked closer and she notice there was a girl with long wavy brown hair, her ivory pale skin looked beautiful in the sunlight, giving her an angelic glow… she was talking to somebody, a boy, black hair dressed in a white t-shirt that had a red— OMG that was Danny! What on earth was he doing with that girl?! Where were they going?! She notice that he was somewhat nervous talking to that girl. He rubbed that back of his head, as the girl continued to talk to him with her arm around his.

Something in her gut was telling her something was wrong with that girl? Something not quite right… maybe if she followed them and in case something went wrong, what if she was working for somebody to get Danny out of the way. Because there was no way a beautiful girl like that be interested in Danny that way. She had to see what's going on. She raised her hand and stopped the teacher's lecturing.

"Yes miss Mansion?"

" I am not feeling well, I am starting to feel dizzy, may I be excused?" the teacher looked almost startled and she went to her desk and started to write her a pass to the nurse's office.

"Of course you may Samantha; I hope you feel better soon."

"Thanks." She grabbed her backpack and the note the teacher wrote for her and left the classroom. On her way out she pulled out her cell phone and text Tucker to meet her out side.

_Tucker trouble w/Danny, meet you in front of the school…HURRY!!!_ She presses the send button and ran out of the school entrance. She made sure nobody was watching and stood outside by the bushes and waited for tucker.

_10 minutes later…'_

'_Jeez where is he?"_ she looked down by her spider black watch and she tapped on her foot impatiently, she heard footsteps running towards her and right on time Tucker was already panting and sweating for his for head.

"I… got here…as…fast as… I could." He placed his hands on his knees and was trying to catch his breath.

"Well lets hurry, Danny could be in trouble right now!" she started to run to Tucker's disappointment.

"Hey!! Wait…up!" and he started to run behind her and they both left the school trying to find Danny.

* * *

They were at the mall, Danny thought that's what all girls liked, but when they got there she didn't even know what a mall was! She thought that she might be trespassing on a duke's home. He just had to laugh! A duke! What were the odds?

She pouted angrily when he laughed. How dare he laugh at her? Everyone seem to be laughing at her now when she didn't know what something was, like her uncle laughed when she didn't know what was a laptop or those sliding door that open automatically. She does not like to be making fun of.

"You are so funny! A duke?! Ha that's rich ha-ha!" he laughed, he looked at her, and she didn't looked too happy. She angrily pouted and Danny stopped laughing.

"Oh sorry."

"Hmph," she spun on her heel and walked away from him.

' No wait, Ruu I'm sorry." He almost chuckled but he held in, not wanting to anger her any further. Ruu waited.

"It's just that, well… I never heard that before and—"

"It's okay, I am just not use too the modern technology here, where I am from everyone there is more old fashion." She didn't technically lie; Back in England in 1865 everything _was_ old fashion.

"Where did you come from?" he asked, they seem to forgot the little meaningless fight. She slipped her hand on his arm like a young gentleman and a young lady strolling down the sidewalk talking to each other about themselves,

"England… well the country side of England." She explained. They went inside the mall and Ruu gasped, she never seen anything like it. There were little shops all lined up in al row and they were different signs, different names that lit up with lights.

"So you never had mall before?" she only shook her head speechless, Danny only smiled at her and he pulled towards the nearest clothing store.

"Then come on, I'll show you around." Ruu only nodded and mental told herself that not to get too surprise when she see something new, and not to get to emotionally close to this boy…

* * *

"Come on tucker I just saw them!" Sam said with annoyance, Tucker only scowled at her as he ran closer to the mall. He suddenly stops at the entrance of the building stubbornly with his arms folded across his chest.

"What is so troubling that we need to follow Danny? Huh?" Sam only glared at him.

"Come on Tucker, I don't have a lot of time for this." When Tucker didn't move from his spot , she huffed at him and left without another word leaving him behind. Tucker just sighed in defeat and went to follow Sam, only to find her hiding behind a bush. He walked towards her and crouches down to her level and whispered:

"Why are you hiding?"

"So we could follow Danny without having him to find out." She whispers back. When he was going to reply she shushed him when she saw Danny the new girl going out of the store.

"Are you sure you didn't want to buy anything in there?" she heard Danny say, and she heard the new girl reply.

"No, it quite alright I have too much clothes my uncle got me, and I forgot my wallet in my bag anyway."

"I could have bought something for you."

"No it's fine, beside I promise to be the one who pays, we'll only look around, and if you like something, well come back after school and get it."

"You don't have to buy me anything."

"No I insist, I was the one who dragged you here, it's the least I could do."Tucker peeps up and looked through the bushed and gasped. Sam is only here because Danny is on a date with a really hot girl! _'Man and I thought he was being chased by bloodthirsty ghost or something!"_

"What is wrong with you?" He whispered harshly, Sam looked startled at his tone.

"What's wrong with me? She whispered back

"Yes, why are you spying on Danny and the new girl?"

"Because I am getting a feeling that she is up to something?" Tucker looked angry and annoyed.

"YOU dragged me all the way from school to spy on Danny because you think that girl is some bad guy!" he almost yell but reframed himself.

"Yes." She simply said. She saw them moving towards to one of the stores that they use to shop at and they went inside, Sam went to go follow but her arm was yank backwards.

"Hey what gives?!"

"Let's go back to school." He was dragging her at this point.

"NO! Let go of me! She is up to something! I know it!"

"You know what Sam, not every pretty girl that likes Danny is a bad guy! So stop jumping to conclusions." She didn't say anything at this point, she just looked at the floor ashamed of what she has done.

"Come on, we could make to 3rd period right now. We'll also have to get Danny's and his new friend bags at their first period. So let's go." She only sighed in defeat, and let herself being dragged away, she only looked back and saw Danny and the new girl walking out of the store. The girl pulled out her phone and she answered it.

'_maybe I am being to jealous, I better tell him my feeling fast before it's too late.'_

* * *

Her and Tucker left the mall and headed back to the school hoping they don't get in trouble.

Ruu call phone began to ring in her pocket; she just got this thing this morning, and her master told how to use it.

_Ruu was just getting in the black car as her master explains what it was. But was stop when her uncle called her._

"_Ruu, stop." She turned her head towards the person who called her._

"_Yes uncle." He stop in front of her, it was a metal thing with just a clear screen over it. Great just what she needed another complicated machinery._

"_What's that?"_

"_It's called a cell phone, it's a new one and very expensive so take good care of it."_

"_This thing is a phone?"_

"_Yes, it a new and improve phone. It's called an iphone, every teenager has one… well only the ones who could afford one. Once it rings I want you to answer it, understand."_

"_Yes… where it the answer button?" Vald slapped his forehead as she search around the small phone for a button._

"_it's a touch screen, when it rings there a little red button that's answer just touch the screen."_

"_Okay…is that all."_

"_yes that's all, you may leave and be here at 3:30 I need a full report."_

"_Yes uncle." She then got in the car and the butler closed the door for her and got in the driver's seat and took off from the long drive way._

She looked at her phone and she touched the answer button which went away and put the phone to her ear.

"Hello?"

"_WHY AREN"T YOU AT SCHOOL?!"_ she looked at Danny.

"Can you give me a minute?"

"Sure.." he stepped away from her and let her talked alone.

"Hi to you too uncle?"

"_WELL?_

"Because I don't want to go to school today?" she said casually. That only angered her master more.  
_"YOU WERE SUPPOSED TO BE GATHERING INFORMATION!"_

"Calmed down, I am with Daniel Fenton, no need to be angry." That seems to do it, he calmed down and talked her calmly.

"_Oh… well… sorry I yelled at you, just don't do anything reckless, understood."_

"Yes uncle."

"_Good… now carry on." _And he handed up the phone and her phone hanged up itself. She saw Danny on the bench waiting for her to finish. She went to Danny and when he saw her he only smiled at her.

" Your uncle?"

"Yea, he found out that I didn't go to school. Hopefully your parents didn't find out."

"I am having a feeling they did." He chuckled. She sat down right next to him on the bench.

"I think we should head back now." He said.

"I think so too, but I really don't want to."

"You did promise that we be there by lunch." He reminded her, he heard her sigh in defeat and unwilling.

"Your right, I did say that… Danny?"

"Yes…"

"Can we come back …after school?" she said shyly, her cheeks redden and fiddle with her thumbs as she spoke.

"We could even come with your friends if you like."

"Sure we could do that." He blushed when she smiled at him and he looked away shyly, something caught his eye, a photo booth. He could take her there after school, or maybe when they are better friends. Yeah! Whenever is the right moment he'll take her to take a picture with him.

"Ready to go?"

"Sure." He answered, they got up and she placed her hand back on his arm like normally and he escorted her out of the mall.

* * *

"I can't believe you two left the school campus! Epically you Mister Fenton!" the young ones sat on the chair getting scolded by their principal, he just called Ruu's "Uncle" and Danny's parents for a conference and both of them are on their way. Well Vald doesn't really care if she drops out of high school; he was just coming because Madison Fenton was coming. And he was now his way as soon as he got that call, as for the parent, well they are just being parents.

Ruu looked at Danny and he looked back.

"I am sorry; I wished I just listen to you."

"It's okay. It was your first day, you wanted to explore, I understand." Just then the parents knocked on the door.

"Come in." the parents and Vald walked in and sat down next to their children seat waiting for an explanation. Danny looked at his parents who glared in disappointment at him, His mother crossed her arms across her chest in anger.

Ruu turned to her uncle and expected a glare or maybe a displeasing looked, but all she got was a smile, a wink in approval, and thumbs up. Ruu was confused why was he so pleased. She did something she wasn't supposed to and he was happy she didn't understand. She turned to Danny's parents and notice the woman next to the fat man, she looked familiar… wait! She was the hologram at uncle's laboratory! Now she gets it, he was happy because his obsession was here…

"I am glad you parents are here… your children skip school after they were sent the office because of disrespect and distraction in the class." Danny's parents were infuriated. The principal continued..

"As, for Ruu since it was your first day I will let you go as a warning, but next time there won't be any warning."

"Danny! What do you have to say for yourself?!We raised you better than that! Taking a girl to ditch school, and on her first day! "His mother scolded.

"You are going to be grounded until the next kingdom come!" His father added. Vald turn to Ruu and puts on a serious face tapping on her led with his foot , motioning her to speak as well.'

"Don't you have something to say young lady?" Vald asked her.

"Mr. and Mrs. Fenton, it wasn't Danny fault that he ditch school with me, he told me not to, but I insisted and peer pressured him into doing it. I am sorry, everything here is so new here and I wanted to start school once I adjusted here in this town, but my uncle made me come here… I am sorry, please forgive me and my immature behavior this afternoon. It was my fault not his." she looked alomost worried that the parents might not forgive,the thought of it made her eye's went downcast.

Danny's parents faces soften, after her apology, she looked like a little girl who just got caught stealing cookies for a cookie jar before dinner. She was too adorable for her own good.

"Well she was sorry." Jack Fenton told his wife.

"Yeah, there is no need to bring any punishment right? She just wanted to adjust." The mothers said.

"And to say how truly sorry my niece is, why don't you come to our house for dinner?" Vald added in. he crossed his legs and had that sinister smirk on his rich face, Danny growled at him, motioning t back off and shut up.

"Why, that's a wonderful idea!"Maddy said with a bright up smile that made a middle age man cheek burn.

"We'll be there V-man" Vald scowled at jack.

"Great, we'll see you then. Come along Ruu."

"But uncle, I wanted to have lunch with—"he almost exploded.

"You ARE to do as you are… I mean no sweetheart, it is my fault that you were a little rebellious today, and you can come to school next week." He grabbed her wrist and pulled her gently towards the exit.

"I can't wait to see you all at dinner."

"See you later V-Man!!"

Ruu gave Danny a small sad smile before she was dragged off by her uncle, the door slammed closed after that. The principal ran his hands through this bald head mutter something like 'I really hate kids'.

Something wasn't right, why was Vald a little on the edge with Ruu, why did he invite them to dinner? What is he up to?

He will go to that dinner and try to find out what is Vald Master's up to…

* * *

There you go! I hope you like it, it took me all morning and afternoon to write all of this, and don't worry her little favor will be coming up, for those of you who are dying to know…Review me Now!!! Press the review bottom below…


	4. Dinner and a lovely Melody

No reviews in my last chapter? WHHHYYY???!!! Please review me when you read please!!! I am desperate! Kidding. And I notice that I spelled Vlad wrong in the early chapters but don't worry people I will fix it! Well enjoy.

Disclaimer: I don't own Danny phantom…just my doll.

* * *

Last time:

"_And to say how truly sorry my niece is, why don't you come to our house for dinner?" Vald added in. he crossed his legs and had that sinister smirk on his rich face, Danny growled at him, motioning t back off and shut up._

"_Why, that's a wonderful idea!"Maddy said with a bright up smile that made a middle age man cheek burn._

"_We'll be there V-man" Vald scowled at jack._

"_Great, we'll see you then. Come along Ruu."_

"_But uncle, I wanted to have lunch with—"he almost exploded._

"_You ARE to do as you are… I mean no sweetheart, it is my fault that you were a little rebellious today, and you can come to school next week." He grabbed her wrist and pulled her gently towards the exit._

"_I can't wait to see you all at dinner."_

"_See you later V-Man!!"_

_Ruu gave Danny a small sad smile before she was dragged off by her uncle, the door slammed closed after that. The principal ran his hands through this bald head mutter something like 'I really hate kids'._

_Something wasn't right, why was Vald a little on the edge with Ruu, why did he invite them to dinner? What is he up to?_

_He will go to that dinner and try to find out what is Vald Master's up to…_

* * *

_SLAP_! Her master hand collided on her right cheek just as soon he closed the door in his study room. Ruu collided on the floor a few feet from him and placed her had on the marked where he slapped her and said nothing. It stung a lot, but she refuses the cry.

"How dare you?! How dare you make a fool out of me, in front of the Fenton's!!?"He yelled. He stared down at her pitiful form, tears threaten to come out of her blue eyes, that she force to held back, but failed when a tear fell from her eyes and down her rosy cheek. Great now he felt bad, like he just kicked an innocent puppy.

He sighed to himself and rubbed the bridged of his nose and look back down at her.

"I am sorry… I am sorry that I embarrassed you in front of the Fentons, and I am sorry that I angered you, please forgive me Master." she managed to say. Her voice sounded her and still in shock. Vlad guessed that she was never hit before. This was her first._ No…not again._ Ruu thought dreadfully. This happened before with her pervious master.

"_YOU STUPID INFERIOR GIRL!" the voice screamed almost too loudly, a slapped was followed after. His hand collided violently on her delicate cheek. Her body fell on the marble floor._

"_I-I 'm sorry Master I didn't mean to— AHH." Then was kick hard in the stomach, and in result caused her to couch up blood that spilled on the expensive marble floor._

"_Some weapon, ha… you couldn't take that man's life when I commanded you to it! You have gotten too soft." The hard man's face eyes glared down at her pitiful form on his marble floor; with shaky hands she wiped the blood off the corner of her mouth._

"_I guess I have no choice but to harden you into the perfect weapon again." her master smirk. Ruu eye widen in fear and disbelief._

"_No wait, I am sorry! Please no, I will kill that man, just please." he ignored his please and with the snapped of his fingers, servants came in and dragged her away, to a room where everything seem hopeless. Ruu felt useless now, powerless and vulnerable, all these that she truly loathed. She can't do anything, she belongs to that man, and she can't stop him, she was his and entitled to anything they wanted._

_The servants chained her wrists up, above her head. And they ripped the back of her dress open, and then she heard footsteps coming from the steps._

"_Maybe if you were a good girl, this wouldn't be happening to you right now." The voice said behind her. She didn't say anything; she could hear the other servant snicker behind her. _

_The master picked up the whip and lashed it on her beautiful white pale back; along with a blood- curling scream that followed it._

Ruu came back from her thoughts when she saw Vlad walked up to her and she move away form him in fear that she might get another blow, her back hit the wall behind her stopping her from running away from him and Vlad stopped inches from her, he kneeled down to her lever, and saw her flinch slightly.

"I forgive you, but I shouldn't have hit you like that, that inexcusable." She didn't say anything but put her hands in her face and cried to herself. This was the first time that she showed some emotion in front of him. He like that, not the fact that she was crying, but the fact she just looked like any other normal teenage girl. Vlad placed his hands on her shoulder and pulled her towards him, but she yelp and yanked herself away from him in surprise and fear. Her widen blue eyes stared at him, waiting for an explanation.

"What are you doing?"She asked. He almost chuckled. _'So she never had a hug neither huh?'_ his face soften a little as he stared back at the startled girl. He place his hands back on her shoulder and yanked her a little forcefully , but gently to him, and encircled his arms around her, she gasped when he finally hugged her and gave her a little comfort for what he did.

"And I am sorry as well, I will never hurt you like that, I promised." She stood frozen in shock in his arms, as he strokes her hair. Her tears stopped flowing down her cheeks.

She was being hugged and she couldn't believe it, she never felt so warm in her life, and she didn't dislike it, the quiet opposite actually.

Vlad pulled away and wiped her tears away with his thumbs.

"Now go and get dressed, Dinner will be ready soon." he smiled, she only nodded, and she pulled away and left in his study, to think.

'_I almost had forgotten what is like to hold a woman in my arms. A Woman touch warmth, tears. Was I really that lonely that long?'_

He sat down on his chair behind his desk, leaned back a little. Having a woman in the house was not that bad, as a matter of fact he loved having her around. There was so much to teach her. Such as the laptop and computers and the new technology. Speaking of which, he might as well teach her right now, before dinner. He got up from his desk and walk down the hall, towards her room. He stopped by the two French doors, he grabbed the door knob and he yanked the door knob.

"Ruu, I want to show you—" his brain seem to stop working, and his face turn scarlet red, because right there was Ruu by her bed with her skirt off her button up shirt complete unbutton giving him a good view of her underwear, her white panties and bra with a light blue bow in the middle of her bra. Her white pale skin looked so smooth and tempting to touch. Her breasts look so inviting, so tempting, they were full and lushes. Just like any man wouldn't stop looking at the temptation that was on display for them.

Ruu caught him, her arms instantly went on her chest trying to cover herself before he could see any more, and she let out a loud scream that some of servants must have heard her… This is why people should knock.

"Don't LOOK! GET OUT!"She screams

"S-sorry!" He blushed. He slammed the door on his way out and slapped his forehead, just when he made amends he had to screw it up again. She must think he was kind of old pervert.

He awkwardly left her French doors, with her half naked tempting body still replaying in his mind no matter how much he didn't want to think about it.

* * *

_Mean while…_

"Come here Danny so I could fix your tie…" his mother said as she tried to go after his neck, but Danny dodges her helpful hands. He hated getting all dressed up in suits and the ties are uncomfortable and always had that fear of the tie ready to choke him to death.

"Why must we get dress, when we are just going to dinner? We're not going anywhere special?!"

"But we are going to Vlad's home to have dinner."

"Exactly, No where SPEACIAL!" He crossed his arms across his chest in annoyance, he never understood why his parent like Vlad Masters so much. _Especially _his dad, when Vlad hated his guts and wants him destroyed, and also wants his wife… Why is his father a complete moron? He just hoped he doesn't grow up like him.

"Danny, Vlad invited us to dinner because he wanted to say he was sorry about the little incident with you and his niece… and besides he is rich so no doubt he would set up a formal dinner."

"Whatever, but I am not wearing a tie." His mother sighed in defeat and nodded.

"Look on the bright side, that girl you seem so found of is going to be there." Maddy teased her son, she saw him blushed and tried to hide his embarrassment.

Danny didn't say anything, he just remembered her. There was something about her that intrigued him._ 'but her eyes looked so sad."_ He wondered why.

He buttons his shirt until there were two buttons unbutton, he fixes his pants and jacket. He tied his shoes and went to the mirror to see how he looked.

"Danny Pumpkin! We are leaving!" he sighed and he walked towards the door and went inside the car.

The engine purred, and the Fentons took off to Vlad's mansion…

* * *

Vlad slammed his head on his desk, trying to get that image out of his head. Why do these things have to happen to him? How was he going to face her normally now, that he got a good view of everything? This is all JACK'S FAULT!!

The thought of that made Vlad grid his teeth together and growl slightly.

_Knock, knock, knock…_ he turn to his door and slightly hoped that wasn't Ruu. What was he going to say? Oh I am sorry that I walked in on you almost naked. I swear I didn't see anything. HA that's a laugh, and she knows that would be a lie.

"Yes, come in?" the door cracked open, Vlad fixes his red tie, trying to make himself look more decent.

"Master?"A woman's voice said on the other end of the door, her head pop from behind it and it was… just the maid?

"Oh, it's just you Rose. What is it?"

"Your Guest has arrived…"

"Is the dinner and the table ready and prepared?"

"Yes it is, I will go get the young mistress…" Vlad stopped dead at his tracks and went to go stop her.

"NO, I AM NOT—"the maid looked startled, and looked at him as if he was a madman. Maybe he was….

"I mean.. Uh, she may not be ready and … umm… just go tell her that dinner is ready, and the Fentons are here."

"Yes Master…" she bowed and left his study and headed towards Ruu's door. Vlad sighed and slapped his forehead. _Can I make a bigger fool out of myself?... I didn't need Ruu to help me on that."_

Vlad walked down stairs and saw Maddy, she looked stunning tonight. Wearing that a navy silky elegant dress that went passed her feet. The straps looked so thin it looked so easy to break… or rip. And image of Ruu flashed into his mind._ What the…?_

"Vladie! Thanks for inviting us to dinner!"And of course the fat idiot had to come as well.

"So glad you could make it… unfortunately." he whispered the last part to himself. Danny looked bored and annoyed. Vlad smirk down at the young teenage boy.

"And you Daniel."Danny only scowls at him.

"Where your daughter Jasmine?" he asked Maddy with a charming smile.

"She had to tutor a young boy at their school… where your niece Ruu?" the image was there again, that beautiful half naked body was there again and he needed that out. He shook his head.

"Umm… she is getting ready. Come, let us go to the table." The maid and servants came and took their coats and the lead maid showed them to the table while the adult talked among themselves.

Just like any teenage boy, he was bored and waited for the food to be served, only to be hearing Vlad flirt with his mom, and of course she doesn't notice and neither did his dad. Just then, the butler made an announcement.

"The young Miss Ruu Masters." He step aside as the young girl walked passed him, and it was a just a beautiful sight Danny has ever seen. The long silky blue dress hugged her curves so nicely, that he had urge to just wrap his arms around them. Her wavy brown hair was pinned up in a messy bun with a few strands hanging down by her rosy cheeks , and one hangs behind her almost like a small pony tail.

Danny got up from his chair and pulled out her chair for her.

"Thank you Daniel." She smiled at her there was a red mark on her cheek almost sickly purple, Danny looked at her with full concern and went to sit down next to her.

"Just call me Danny… y-you look beautiful tonight."

"I could say the same for you." he only blushed. He looked at her cheek again.

"What happen to your cheek?"He asked, the adults stopped talking and turned their attention to the young teenagers and all eyes were on her. The mother gasp when she saw the forming bruise and Ruu quickly covered it with her hand.

"My dear, what happen?"

"I-I was being clumsy and I fell on the floor, hitting my face in the process, so there is nothing to worry about." She pulled her hand away, hoping they would buy it, Vlad said nothing but drink more wine from his wine glass.

"Are you sure, it looks more like a slap." Vlad almost choke on his wine, and he coughed violently.

"Oh my, are you alright?" Danny just wished it was a chicken bone. Vlad nodded and he reassured his long old friend Maddy.

"Yes, it just went down the wrong tube." Ruu looked down at her food, like she was ashamed of something.

"Are you alright?" Ruu seemed to snapped out of her thought and looked at Danny and only to see worry that clouded his face.  
"Yes I am fine." Danny didn't but it, he was going to say something, but one of the butlers cut him off and announced that the food was ready. The food came out by the servants and the all place it down on the long table, there was crab, lobster, turkey, chicken, salad, all the other great cuisine on the table that made Jack Fenton mouth water just that the sight of it.

"Well dig in." Jack didn't have to be told twice, he grab the whole chicken and started too much down on it. Ruu eyes widen at the fat man as he just finished devouring the nicely cooked chicken. Danny slapped his forehead at his father behavior. This is why he never have friends for dinner.

"I am sorry about my dad, he just…"

"It's okay, I was just taken by surprise, I never seen some just eat that much food before." The butler bends down a little by Ruu and Danny.

"Who you two young Masters like some ham? Or maybe lobster perhaps?"

"Lobster would be fine Martin.."

"I would like some too." Danny said as well, the butler nodded and went to cut the lobster before Jack Fenton could get to it. And he served the young teenagers, and poured some salad.

"Would the Miss like some Champaign or white wine perhaps?"he asked politely. Ruu was going to answer but Danny almost shouted.

"But your under age!" she almost chuckle at the young child. He was so naïve.

"Champaign would be lovely, and pour some for my friend here." The servant nodded and went to fetch the Champaign bottle. Danny stared at her in disbelief. She just ordered alcohol! Liquor! In front of parents and adults! Was she crazy?!

"What are you doing?! We are under age! We can't drink Liquor!" Ruu only raised an eyebrow.

"We are only having only glass, what's the big deal? We are not children anymore; I think you can handle one glass of Champaign. If not then I could order you some juice." Now she was treating him like a child!

"No it's not that!" what was the big deal, all young adults in her age drink Champaign and wine at dinner before with no hesitation, why now was any different? She didn't understand.

"what is it then?"

"I know for you in England was different, but here if your 21 and older you could drink it, but we're only 17 and I don't think we should drink any. We'll get in trouble."

Was he serious?! But she must respect his wishes. She sighed and when the butler came to pour her some. She stopped him.

"I am sorry Martin, but maybe a juice would be nice right now."

"But you always order this one." The butler said in disappointment. Danny looked at them like they were crazy. She drinks it?!

"Yes I know but liquor seems to make Mr. Fenton here uncomfortable, so I would like to order maybe apple juice , and maybe later we will have a glass after they leave alright." The sparkles in the butlers' eye seem to sparkle that almost scared Danny a bit. Ruu turned her attention to Danny.

"Satisfied?... what wrong now?" she took a bite out of the lobster ate it while listen to Danny yell at her.

"HOW Can you drink alcohol with any hesitation?!"

"Because I don't abuse the alcohol, I only have one glass." She took another bite out of the lobster.

"I appreciate your concern Danny, but you have nothing to worry about, I will be perfectly fine." She continued, but her attention was now on the adults when Danny's mother started to speak to her.

"So how do you like it here Ruu?"

"Well, it's unfamiliar to me but it's fine." The mother giggled and through the rest of the dinner Danny could help but worry about her…

* * *

"Well we ought to get going, we have to see if jasmine ate something yet."Maddy said just like any other mother worried about their children when they are home alone.

"Aww, but can you just spend the night? My servants even prepared the guest rooms." As the grow ups talked among themselves meaning that Vlad was trying to convince Maddy to sleep over in a plot to seduce her…. Gross., Danny decided to talk to Ruu.

"I wonder why my uncle is in love with you mother?"

"College days, you could say."Ruu raised an eyebrow at him, giving him a look .

"How on earth do you know that?"

"I… umm… My mom told me.."

"So your mother knows that my uncle loves her."

"Well…No..umm."_ I can't tell her that I went back in time and saw how it happen. She'll think I'm weird.'_

"No, I just could tell by the way your uncle acts in front of my mom."

"How do you know it was from their college days?"

"My parent told me about how your uncle and my parents went to college together and I just assumed…"

"I see… won't you spend the night here? We could talk more in the library…" Danny blushed, he was never invited to sleepover at a girl's house before, not even Sam… and it is a Friday, maybe he can convenience his parents.

He looked at Ruu curious face that slightly titled to a side making her look so cute.

'_Dammit! Why did she have to be so cute! It is not fair; I could do almost anything for this girl!'_

Danny turns to his parents and he sighed in defeat.

"Mom, can't we just spend the night. I mean Jazz is almost 19 years old she could take care of herself and besides you and Dad can't really drive at night. Remember last time."

Manny looked down with embarrassment and heard her husband let out a loud heart feeling laugh.

"Come on Maddy, one night won't hurt!" he laughed.

"Well… okay, but let me call Jazz." Vlad smirk in triumph, and pointed her towards the phone. She thanks him and went to call her daughter.

"My servants will show you to your room, and Ruu?"

"Yes Uncle?"

"Why don't you show Danny his room, since you two are better acquainted…" Ruu raised an eyebrow at him but didn't question it. Ruu nodded and motioned Danny to follow her.

"Come Danny." He nodded and wondered why Vlad would leave his niece alone with him all of a sudden.

'_What are you up to Vlad?' _He looked at Vlad who was talking to his parents while following Ruu up the stairs. What is he up to? What is he trying to get this time? It didn't make sense , he hadn't made the slightest move to cause any suspicion… maybe he wasn't really up to anything and he must of gave up. The thought of it make Danny smile slightly.

"Where here. This is your room for the time being." Huh? Where here already? He really needs to pay attention more.

"Thank you Ruu."She only nodded and turned her heel to leave but was stopped.

"Wait Ruu" she turned to him waiting for an explanation.

"Is the room to your liking?" she asked.  
"Yes, but umm… are we going to do something together or something." He blushed.

"Of course we are, but I have to get out of these cloths and into my night gown and I think you should do the same. There are some guess pajamas in the second draw. i will meet you at the libary." She closes the door for him and left his room and went to hers.

When she got to her room, she lock the door and stripped out of her dress and into her pajamas that were a light pink gown that went up to her knees and a little red bow in the middle. She collapse on her bed and pulled out something that makes her a little safe inside. A sliver pocket watch, when she open it a melody started to play.

'_Grandfather, I want to go home. I don't want to do this anymore. I'm sick of it.'_ And a single tear fell down her cheek, as the lovely melody continue to play for her.

* * *

_There you go, chapter 4. I hoped you like it, I kind of didn't but the next one will be better… I hope.. Well just review me okay!_


	5. Sam's rivial

I guess my last chapter wasn't a big hit as I thought, but I hope this chapter will be alright or at least ok, remember to review me at the end of this chapter please and tell me what you think, good or bad I don't care….okay maybe a little, but please review me.

Disclaimer: I don't own Danny Phantom, just my pretty doll Ruu.

Enjoy the story… please.

* * *

_Monday:_

"What do you mean you slept over AT RUU's House?!" Sam yelled, she was disappointed, angry, beyond pissed, furious, jealousy, whatever bad mood humans feel, she felt it in all in one motion. Danny and tucker ignored her question and they talked among themselves as they walked towards school.

"Way to go dude, sleeping at a girl's house… what did you guys do all night?" Tucker said with a slight smirk that graced his face toward his little imagination. He saw his friend blush, and the other fume with anger, her face almost scarlet with rage, but hey that was normal.

"Nothing like that… we just talked and then we went to bed… _alone_ in our own rooms… and besides Vlad was the one who Invited us to spend the night, not Ruu."

"And you could find the heart to say no." Sam said sarcastically, with a snort from her nose. Tucker and Danny finally turn to her and finally realized her existence. And they both looked more annoyed than usual.

She always says something like that. Whenever there is a pretty girl talking or flirting with Danny , Sam always have to hate her for some odd reason, she is either a witch or an evil menses come to destroy Danny and his friends… and that has got to stop, it becoming a pest and an annoyance.

"Why do you hate her so much? So what she is pretty, that doesn't make her a criminal."

"Looks can be deceiving Danny." There she goes again.

"Sam you don't even know her."

"Whatever, look I am going to be late for class; I'll catch up with you guys at lunch." Then she stock off in disappointment and anger. Why couldn't they learn their lesson from Paulina? Then the Bell started to ring and she started too walked towards her first period.

When she heard a commotion down the hall and by the lockers.

"What's your name?"

"What country did you come from?"

"Are you single?"

"How old are you?"

"Weren't you here on Friday? What happen? Why weren't you here the rest of the school?"

"Did you ditch?"

"Did something happen with your family?"

Question after question became chaos as people swarmed in the middle of a locker that was just two feet from Sam… _is there a movie star or a singer here at this school or something?_

"Please move a side, I am going to be late for my class. I am sorry that I can't answer all your questions." A familiar voice said in the middle of the crowd, then she saw a girl no older than her, she pushed people gentle a side so she could get through. Wait a minute that was Ruu. Her blue eyes spotted her and then she sighed in relief, and she ran towards Sam.

"Oh thank goodness, Samantha I am so grateful to see you…"As if they knew each other since childhood. Sam was just stunned. How on earth did Ruu know who she was and acted as if they known each other for ever.

Ruu grabbed her arm and pulled her and gracefully walked along side her, well mostly dragged her alongside her, away from the crowed.

"HEY what gives?!"She yanked her arm back, and Ruu was almost startled at her sudden outburst.

"Please forgive me, how rude of me, my name is Ruu Masters and you must—"

"I know who you are, but what I want to know is how do you know me?!"

"Danny told me about you…he even showed me your picture." Sam cheeks suddenly burned. Danny has her picture. Wow, she never felt this flattered before, she never thought that Danny would carry her picture in his wallet. That is so…sweet. She never admitted to herself, but maybe he must really like—

"And he also showed me the picture of Tucker. And told me so much about you two." Sam's body suddenly went rigid. Now that makes sense, of course Danny would have her picture, their friends… and nothing more. He even had TUCKER'S picture, for goodness sake!

Sam only sighed once again and mutter something unintelligent under her breath, something even Ruu couldn't quiet catch.

"I hope we become great friends in the future Miss Samantha Manson, I wanted to have lunch with you and your friends so we could become better acquainted, but my uncle felt that I should adjust more in your town before I started school." she explained, even though that sort of information seemed very useless to Sam.

"You don't have to call me Samantha, just Sam."

"But isn't that a boy's name?"She asked almost too innocently. How dare this girl! She knew she was just like the other pretty girls with an ugly personality. That was something she should have kept to herself.

"I could be use as a girl's name too." She defended. (A.N. No offence to those who are name Sam.)

"May I call you Sammy instead? To me it seems more appropriate for you. " Sam only sighed, even though she just defended her name and gave her a hint that, what she said just offend her, this girl still doesn't understand.

"Fine call me Sammy." Sam gave in. she began to walk towards class and Ruu followed behind her.

"If you don't mind me asking, and you may not want to answer my question because it may either offend you or either it may be too personal for you to answer, but… who has passed away?" Sam stopped dead at her track and looked at Ruu for an explanation.

"What?"

"Forgive me, it's just that you are wearing all black as if you are going to a funeral, so I just assumed that maybe someone in your family just recently passed away."

"Just because I am wearing all black doesn't mean someone died, it just a form of expression." then she stock off in anger leaving the poor curious girl behind only be followed once again." and asking more questions.

"What kind of expression? Will you explain your form of dressing?" Sam only slapped her forehead with the palm of her hand.

This is going to be a very long day…

* * *

_RRRRRRRRRRIIIIIIIIIIINNNNNNNNNNNNGGGGGGGGGGG _the school bell rang for the student to leave their class room and head for lunch. The halls of the school began to crowd up with teenager and some of them began to run for the cafeteria and wanted to eat the good food (if that's possible) before it runs out.

Danny and his two loyal friends walked in a different direction though. Tucker and Sam were confused, why was Danny in such a hurry. And besides the cafeteria was on the other side.

"Dude where are we going?" Sam didn't say anything but followed her two best friends. She saw Danny only pick up the pace, he walked even faster, and his smile brighten up more. Like an excited child. Sam never has seen him like this since the time of that Humpty Dumpty concert.

"Come on, if you don't hurry up then we will be—"he was cut short when he was slammed to one of the lockers and was held up by his shirt.

"I never knew you were in such in a hurry to see me _Fenton_." His last name was stressed like it was a disease. He could hear Sam trying to fix the situation.  
"Dash just leave him alone."

"Yeah and what make you think he would want to see you in the first place? So don't flatter yourself you big piece of—"he was also shoved by Dash's friends before he could even finish that sentence, Sam yell insults at them in the background as they were being harassed and bullied by the jockey football players. Danny glared hatefully at Dash who smirked back at him.

People never knew why big jock bullies the unpopular children, it never made sense. When they never do anything wrong and they have a struggle in fitting in because they are not rich, they're not beautiful like all the popular kids, maybe some unpopular kids are beautiful but they choose not to show it, but that is besides the point, Humans have this sort of hatred towards one another because that one individual is different from the other. No matter how you look at it , it never made any sense to Ruu.

She watch as Dash punched poor Danny's face, sending him hurling towards the floor. Yup, she doesn't understand this meaningless violence; this is why she hated humans so much.

Rue walked up to Dash and put her hand on Dash's hand to prevent any blows towards Danny's face, Dash stopped and turn towards Ruu and smiled down at her.

"Hey Ruu, didn't see you there, this will be very quick then, how about you and me have lunch together huh?"

"Tell me something…"she said, completely ignoring the offer…

"Sure babe, what is it?"

"Why are you hurting this boy?"

"Because he is a loser…"

"You hit him and bully him because he is a…loser? Not because he didn't do anything wrong?" Dash looked troubled for a minute.

"Well…umm… since he is not like—"

"You mean, just because he is not like you, you bully him, is that correct?...I have an understanding that you are on the football team? The star quarter back is that right?"

"well yeah…"he smiled gluttony at her. Her hand tightens a little on his knuckles.

"So if something happens to this hand which you throw so amazingly with, you will have to be replaced is that correct?"

"I don't know where You are getting AAAHHHH!!!!"he yelled out in pain as her hand tighten even more forcefully till they all heard a snap by his wrist, it looked sick.

He couldn't feel his hand, he can't feel anything! He let out another scream in pain once more till he felt her finally let go.

"Listen well scum, if you harm anyone who is not doing anything wrong, especially Danny , don't expect to see that hand in the morning…"she threaten with her eyes glaring down at his pitiful form, he was scrunch down holding on his arm, shaking in miserably with pain. She kicked him harm in stomach, sending him on the floor.

"That goes for everyone else who think that they have that right to hurt someone just because they are different from everybody else!"She announce to that crowd that surround them during the fight. She turned to Danny who stared at her with disbelief and was frozen in place as if he was in fear, his hand was on his busing cheek. She started to see everyone was starting to leave, and Dash's friends help him up, who hollered and was escorted to the nurse's office.

"Before you go Mr. Dash, you still need to apologize to Mr. Fenton here."Dash unwilling turned, with his teeth clenched and his good hand formed into a tight fist at his side (with the help of his friends) his body turned to face Danny while his eyes glaring at Ruu.

"I am sorry Fenton … it won't happen again…" something wasn't right, just by looking at Ruu, she looked like a really delicate beautiful girl, he striate back, small form, he flawless skin… she looked almost like a doll, but she snapped his wrist like a twig. Like nothing, no big deal, it didn't even look like she had trouble breaking it either. It was like she wasn't human.

His friends tuned him back and help him walked towards the Nurse's office…

* * *

Sam immediately rushed to Danny's side, and asked question to his well being. Ruu also went to Danny and offer her hand to help him up, but Sam shrugged it away and help him instead and sent her a death glare telling her to back off. Ruu ignored the gesture.

"Danny, I hope I didn't cause any discomfort to you?" he just stared at her, trying to grasp everything that just occurred. She just beat up Dash… something no one could ever do…well no one who ever had the guts to anyway. He could feel Sam's grasp on his arm tighten a bit more… a little to tight to make him uncomfortable.

"No, you didn't, as a matter of fact, just the opposite. Wow you're amazing, no one had every stood up for me like that before."Ruu suddenly blushed at the little compliment. Something she wasn't able to do in over centuries. And over a human no less. What was going on with her? She didn't like this feeling.

"I would have done it for anyone, so don't mention it." Sam just growled silently to herself. Yeah she was jealous, she even admitted to herself, what did she have to do to get Danny attention and compliments, snap someone's hand off?!

"I was even on my way to come and get you so you could have lunch." That is why, Danny was such in a hurry in?! For HER?!

The thought of it made Sam sick to her stomach, Oh how much she loathed this girl! She hasn't been here all day and she already best friends with Danny and hero of the geeks and losers.

She recently saw one geek that worshipped Paulina ,is now refilling his locker with Ruu's pictures, and all of Paulina's pictures and items is now in the trash. It was a good thing but more annoying.

"Yeah, after that little stunt you pulled just now, you are always welcome to our table." Tucker added. Danny shrugged off Sam and grabbed Ruu's hand and led her to the cafeteria. Ruu blushed more, Sam only stared at Danny with Disbelief. How could he be so cruel?! She watches as Danny led Ruu by her hand like a boyfriend and girlfriend sort of way, and tucker followed them right after completely ignoring the fact that they just left behind one of their friends.

"You know, you look really cute when you blush like that."Sam heard Danny say. She saw Ruu's shoulders stiffen at the complement.

"Don't say embarrassing things like that!"

"I think she looks cute either way."Tucker added, they laughed when they saw Ruu's Face glowed brightly red with embarrassment. Tucker turned to Sam.

"Sam, are you coming or what?"Oh so now they notice. She grumbled angrily to herself and followed them into the cafeteria, and stood in line to get there food. Sam was not too happy to have lunch with a girl who is a threat to Danny and herself. And she wasn't going to sit back and allow her to anything she wants.

They grabbed their food, except for Ruu who waited patiently for them to collect their meals and head out to their table.

"You're not eating Ruu?" Danny asked.

"I am, Martin already made me lunch. It's in my backpack" they all say down, Danny sat next to Ruu and Sam had no choice but sit next to Tucker. Ruu pulled out what looked like a Japanese lunch box, nicely tied in a red decorated napkin and chopped sticks between the bows.

"Wow, you have Japanese lunch, I never would have guess.. You wouldn't mind if I tried a few things?"

"Not at all—"

"Tucker, you can't mooch out of Ruu lunch, let her eat in peace." Danny scolded at Tucker, he turned to Ruu with a apologetic smile.

"I am sorry, just ignore him."

"It's alright, sometimes Martin packs too much food in my lunch box, so it's really alright if he eat some of it." She replied, Ruu notice that this boy is way too trusting, he is already starting to break in, and already accepting her in his little group, this is way too easy. She even got Tucker Folly's attention and trust, but the depressing looking girl or the Goth, the way Sammy put it this morning, is not quite there yet. She could feel tension and resentment from Sam. Could it be that she some feelings for Danny? Or is it Tucker? She couldn't really tell… hmm this gives her an idea. She smirked to herself at the forming plan that began in her mind. If she finds out what is this girl's problem against her, then she will fix it and easy gain her trust.

Ruu scooted closer to Danny and turned to her attention to him.

"As a matter of fact, I don't mind sharing my lunch with you Danny." She smiled up at him, he face suddenly with to pink to red by his cheeks.

"Y-you don't have to really…"

"Oh no, I insist, if you like it I could bring some lunch for you from home." She unwrapped her bento box and opens the lids and it reveled the stung lunch Tucker and Danny ever set eyes on, well it made their cafeteria food look like poop.

She picked up her chop stick and picked up a piece of chicken.

"Now, open up."

"You don't have to feed me…"

"Oh come on, don't be shy." Ruu smiled even brightly when he took a bite of the chicken from her chop sticks. Out of the corner of her eye she saw Sam , fuming at the seat across from her. To her it seemed like she was trying to control herself there. _So she does have feelings for this boy._

"How was it?" she asked when he swallowed the chicken.

"It's great."

"Hey, what about me?" Tucker complained. Danny and Ruu simply giggled. She pushed her lunch box towards him and he picked up his fork and tasted her chicken.

"Wow, it almost taste like orange chicken!"

"Excellent, I will have Martin make some lunch for both of you." she turned her attention to Sam.

"I know that you are a vegetarian, so why don't you try some of the vegetables and see if you like it and I will have Martin—"she was cut off and almost startled when Sam slammed her fist on the cafeteria table.

"Why are you TRYING to become our friend when you are really NOT?!" she yelled, Danny and Tucker stop talking and turned their attention to Sam.

Now it was time to play the little victim. Ruu eye's started to form tiny tears by the corner of her eyes.

She was good at forcing emotion when she needed to , such as sadness, happiness and etc, at such situation such as these. It's a good thing to.

"Maybe not your friend, but all I wanted was to just get along with you and maybe we can become friends. I am just sorry I took most of your time." She stood from her seat and wiped the fake tears from her face. And left the group from the cafeteria without another word.

"Geez Sam what is your problem, she was just trying to get along with you, why do you hate her so much?"

"Well maybe if you looked pass her and see her true colors then maybe I won't be so mad!" Danny face seems to become more angry and annoyed.

"You know what Sam; the only person who has an ugly personality is you!" Tucker choked on his coke and coughed violently, and Sam was just speechless.

"Now you either go and apologize or I will have to find her myself." When she didn't move from her frozen state, Danny scoffed at her, and left to find Ruu and tried to settle this calmly as possible.

Sam sat right back down and waited for the guilt and sorrow to sink in and eat her alive like a flesh eating virus.

She could believe that he told her that, he just meet her two days ago and now they are almost like two peas in a pod, just how they were for 9 years. How could he stood for her when he hardly knows her, but then again Sam hardly knew her and she was trying to make amends with her, and just complete let her jealously get the best of her. Maybe Danny was right after all, she makes judgments too quickly just because their beautiful. But then again they way Ruu looked at her, it was almost like she was trying to calculate something, trying to get something out of her, testing her when she just flirted with Danny in front of Sam. What was she up at that point.

When Sam started to ponder it, she just shook the thought out of her head and finally decided to apologize to Ruu and to Danny… but she better get an apology out of Danny, because that was uncalled for. Sam stood up and started to make her way towards the exit where Danny and Ruu disappeared to.

"Tell them to hurry back Sam before I eat all of Ruu's lunch!"Tucker yelled. His face glowed when he took another bite out of her chicken. Sand she heard him say:

"This is better than my mom's cooking." Sam just shook her head and head out of the cafeteria.

* * *

Danny spotted Ruu under an oak tree, curled up into a ball staring at the floor, like it was the most important thing in the world. He always wanted to know what she was thinking. It was always a frustrating and endearing thing to him. He almost chuckled to himself, when she held out her hand to a bird but flew away in fright.

"Ruu…" her small head shoot up to her name and turned to him, to his relief she stopped crying.

"Danny, I am sorry I didn't see you there."

"You don't have to be sorry, may I join you?"

"You may." He smiled and sat next to her by the old oak tree, everything was silence until Ruu broke that silence.

"I am sorry for crying back there, that was embarrassing. And also angering your friend."

"You don't have to be sorry, Sam just have something against beautiful girls." Ruu just suddenly blushed. Sure she was called beautiful before but the way he said it. She will never understand this ear of this world, everything was strange even their dressing of this time era, even the boldness of the boys here at this time. Danny was kind, and gently to her every time her was with, his action seem hesitate and unsure of what he was doing or saying.

"It's fine, I just hope Sam and me will get along and just forget that hatred she has on me."

"I am sure she will have a change of heart about you." Ruu looked passed Danny and saw Sam coming towards them. She was going to teach this wench some manners, and this is a little pay back for embarrassing her in from the teenage students. Ruu looked back at Danny.

"Danny, can you hold me?" his face shot up extremely red.

"U-umm, I don't think—"

"Oh please, I feel really horrible, and whenever I feel horrible my mother or father embraces me to comfort me, and since they are not with me, can you please, just hold me for a while?"

"S-sure." He out his arms and she settle between them, and felt his arms circle around her and just stroke her hair to give her the comfort that she needs, she place her hands on his chest making them almost a little closer , as if lovers cling on to each other. Ruu looked passed his shoulder and saw Sam stopped dead her tracks and started to turn the other way in a hurry. _Serves that wench right._

She gently pulled away from him.

"Thank you very much, I need that."

"No problem."

"I have too get back, I will see you after school." She stood up from the oak tree and she turn to leave but Danny stops her by suddenly grabbing her wrist to prevent her from going any further.

"Wait Ruu."

"What is it?"

"I was wondering, If you want to…umm… go with me to a movie?" he couldn't face her, how could he, he was afraid of rejection, he wasn't suppose to say that either, he was going to say if they could study together, but the movies just came out like word vomit. What if she says no? What if she was just so creep out by it, that she doesn't want to see him anymore and avoid him like a pledge.

"Can I think about it and I will call you tonight?"

"Umm sure." she smiled sweetly at him and turned her heel and left without another word. And went to the back of a building. She pulled out her iphone and started to call her uncle. The more was getting more familiar now that her master taught her how.

"_Hello, what is it now?"_

"I just wanted to know what the movies are."

"_Movies? You called for that? Why do you need to know?"_

"Because Danny Fenton asked me to go with him." She explained.

"…_This is perfect…" _Ruu just raised an eyebrow.

* * *

Well that all I have. Please review me. I know my last chapter wasn't the strongest but I hope this is better than the last.


End file.
